A Day at the Beach
by reindeerguardian
Summary: Fionna amd Cake are invited to PG's party!score!only one problem,it's a beach party.will Fionna be able to conquer her fears,or are her chances with the prince lost in the waves? rated T for a little bit of PG's pervertness


"YES!" Fionna cried ecstatically. She and cake had been invited to go with prince gumball and lord monochromicorn to his beach party. (To which, cake had informed her, they were the only guests) cake laughed as she watched her sis dance all over the living room. Then she got a serious look on her furry face and looked at fionna worriedly.

"Uh, Fi, there's just one problem." Fionna stopped dancing and looked at her friend smiling with excitement.

"What's that cake?" her cat looked sad now. Maybe she couldn't go to the party fionna thought.

"Fionna, this is a BEACH party!" she said.

"So?" cake sighed and shook her head. Her sister definitely wasn't the sharpest sword in their collection.

"The beach Fionna, the lumping beach! You know..." she sighed. "…the _ocean_?" fionna suddenly stopped dead in tracks from continued dancing. She looked at cake with fearing eyes.

"t-the ocean?" she squeaked. "Like, the ocean, ocean? With water and stuff?"

"Yes! That's what I've been tryin' to tell you!" fionna sank to the floor and sighed. The light in her eyes had vanished with her good mood. They sat side by side for a while in silence, until suddenly barked out "NO!" cake tilted her head in a questioning glance.

"No what?"

"No, I'm not gonna let that stupid salt water ruin my chances with Gumball!"

"I was hoping you'd say that." Cake said with a smile. "Because I found the most perfectest bathing suit for you!"

_The next day…_

Fionna breathed deeply, in and out. She looked at cake, who gave her a thumbs up.

"Lookin good Fi!" she called out to her friend. Fionna looked down at herself. She didn't think it looked very good, but she trusted cake's judgment over her own. She wore a dark blue one-piece swimsuit with a skirt thingy over her waist. She grabbed her pack and she and cake made their way in the direction of the beach.

They were almost there. Cake smiled at Fionna in all her bravery. Overcoming her fears for love. How great is that? She was about to comment on it, but when she looked back up at fionna, she was gone.

"Fionna?" she asked. She sighed. She just knew this would happen. She looked around, and found her friend hiding inside a bush. Fionna looked up and tried to smile

"o-oh, hey cake, uh, fancy meeting you here..." she murmured. Cake narrowed her eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"Me? Oh… um… I was just making sure all the leaves were…in place, uh, one, two, four, yep there all . Let's go…" the two of them continued on their way, this time cake dragged fionna all the way to the beach entrance until she stopped.

"Ooooo… fionna, there's your man…" she singsonged. Fionna rolled her eyes, but found herself looking anyway. She almost laughed at gumball. He was wearing some kind of old fashioned bathing suit; it was red with white stripes going along it. He was wearing his crown. Typical.

"Hey prince!" she called and rushed out onto the sand to meet him. Then she stopped. The water was so close…

"Hello fionna! He called back with a smile.

_Oh my glob… _fionna panicked. She couldn't let him know she was afraid of the stupid sea! He'd think she was weak. Cake must've seen her discomfort, because the cat was right next her now, and placed one arm around her shoulders.

"C'mon Fi, you can do this." Cake whispered comfortingly. Fionna whimpered. Maybe they shouldn't have come after all…

"It's ok. I'm here for you buddy. Just go over, talk to him, and just stay outta the water." Cake whispered her advice, as not to arouse suspicion.

Little did she know suspicion was not the only thing aroused…

Gumball couldn't take his eyes off her. He felt a little perverted, after all, she was only thirteen, and the cosmic owl could strike him down for it. But dear, grod she was so flipping gorgoues! He could hardly control himself, especially with the swimsuit she was wearing… ohmyglob! Here she comes!

" Hey fionna!" he said cheerfully, taking her in. she was so lumping hot.

" Hey gumball." She said, looking a little tense. He sensed she was upset.

" What's wrong?" she looked at him suddenly wide eyed. No! She wouldn't let him find out!

" Wrong? Nothing's wrong! I just… uh… you know…um…" she couldn't think of anything. Gumball tried to think of a reason she'd be so discomforted. Unless….

"Is it a girl thing?" he asked in a low voice.

.

" WHAT? No! Absolutely not!" she cried, a blush spread across her face. Why in the name of Ooo would he thing _that_? Cake overheard their conversation and was giggling with Mochro.

Oops. Wrong thing to say. Totally a bad start to the party. He didn't want it to be awkward. He flashed her a smile, ignoring his stupid question, and offered her a drink.

_Two hours later… _

They were laughing, dancing, burying each other in the sand, and all was going well. Until Gumball asked her to go for a swim with him.

" y-you mean like, in the water?" she gulped. He laughed.

" Of course in the water. What else do you expect to swim in? Sand?

" Sand would be nice." He laughed as though it was a joke, and to his ears, it was. He waded into the sea, as he did, he beckoned for her to go with him. Fionna looked back for cake's support, but the cat was at the other end of the beach, making out with lord monochromicorn. She felt abandoned, she felt alone. Then she looked at gumball. He had such a look of eagerness on his face she found herself walking towards him. Then her foot hit water.

Fionna screamed. She screamed and screamed and screamed. Then she ran. She kept running, until she finally broke down in the grass and cried. She hated herself for crying. She felt weak, useless, stupidteous . Tears. They were salt water. Like the ocean. No wonder she'd always hated crying. She sat in the grass. Hating herself for crying, for running away, but most of all, for ruining her chances with gumball. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder, and looked up into the face of the very guy she'd run away from. He sat down next to her in the grass.

" Are you okay?" he asked. He'd never been this concerned about someone before. He didn't understand why she'd run away from him. At first he thought it was something he'd done.

She was silent. So he pushed on. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked. She snapped her head up to stare at him. She gaped at him. How could he think it was something he'd done?

" No… no man, you didn't do anything. It was just-I uh,…" she bit her lip and felt her gaze dropping.

" You what?" he asked, lifting her chin so that she looked him in the eye again. She hesitated, debating whether not if she should tell him.

" Prince, I'm, uh… i-i…"

" You what?" he asked again.

" I'm afraid of the ocean." She squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the laughter, or the comments on how he never wanted to see her again. But when she opened her eyes, he was only looking at her, sympathetically.

" Then I guess we should work on that." He smiled at her and Fionna was relieved, that he wasn't disgusted by her fear. Then she processed what he did say.

" What do you mean, 'work on it'?" she asked slightly scared at what he was suggesting.

" You know, introduce to you to the water by degree." He smiled at her.

" Unh-uh! No way guy! Cake already tried to help me! All I did was mess up her bread and butter! And I seriously don't think you'd like that!" she said, starting to get all panicky.

" It's cool. I'll be fine. I just wanna help you." His words comforted her into going back to the water's edge. She looked at the endless stretch of blue. It went on forever. Fionna was reminded how many creatures lived in the sea, how many ships had sunken in battle with the waves, how many people were pulled under the surface, unable to fight against the force of the ocean as they tried unsuccessfully to suck in their last breath.

"C'mon I'm here for you. Don't worry." He breathed as he took her hand and slowly led her to the water. Fionna could hear her own heart pounding in her chest. She gasped when the water hit her foot. She almost ran, but then she felt the prince's hand on hers and remembered all the trouble he'd gone through for her. And that made the first few steps bearable. By now the water was shin deep. She could hear the ocean roaring in her ears, the waves rolling all around her. Suddenly he pulled her close, and her hands rested on his chest.

"You don't have to be afraid." He whispered. "I'm here for you." She took comfort in his words.

Suddenly something popped out of the water, and stretched towards her! It swam near her leg, threatening to pull her down into the cruel, awaiting, bowels of the sea.

"AHHHHHH!" Fionna screamed.

"What?" he cried "what's wrong?"

"Something just touched my ankle!" she screeched. The strange tentacle-like creature poked out of the surface again, near leg.

"SEE! THERE IT IS!" she cried. He looked at the creature, looked at Fionna, back at the creature, and then back at Fionna.

"Fionna, that's seaweed." He giggled. She stared at the plant, and then picked it up. He made a strange face at her fascination, so she put it down.

"The ocean is a fascinating place." He marveled. "Entire ecosystems live under here! Creatures, and places, things never seen or explored before." He turned and looked her in the eye. "It's an adventure waiting to happen." She perked up slightly.

"An adventure?" he grinned, knowing he'd caught her interest.

"Yes. And a dangerous one at that." He thought for a moment. "But, perhaps you're not up for it eh?" a great look of determination crossed her face.

"Of course I'm up for it!" and with that, she almost dove into the water.

"Fionna?" she'd leapt into the water ahead of them. And almost immediately regretted it. The waves. They taunted her. Threatened her with her own life, laughing at her insecurity. They snickered at her fears, taunting everything she'd worked so hard to get over. They were trying to drown her out. To suffocate her with their watery torture. She could feel herself succumbing to the pressure. She fell to her knees. Unable to get up as the cold wind screamed through her ears and the waves slapped at her face vehemently. She'd never felt more alone. Or scared.

"Fionna!" it was Gumball. She could hear his voice, coming from a great distance. But it was coming closer and closer until he was right in her face and he had her by the shoulders, shaking her.

"I'm ok! I'm ok! Just stop shaking me!" she cried between shakes. He instantly stopped.

"I'm sorry." He said softly. "I just wanted you to come to your senses." She blushed at his face being so close to hers.

"I'm ok." She reassured him. "really." He let her go, but she stayed next to him anyway. Gumball gulped mentally. They were pressed up together. She in her wet suit, her body clinging to his. The thought alone gave him goosebumps. He shuddered, perishing the thought. _No way man_, PG told himself_. She's way too young. Not to mention cake and Mochro are just on the other side of the beach. _Fionna sensed his train of thought and blushed. If she were to do it with anyone, it'd be PG.

_Forty five minutes, five lessons, and two arm floaties later…_

"Whooo! You go girl!" cake cried from the sand, where she buried lord monochromicorn, leaving his head above the surface. She cheered fionna on, watching as, with some help from gumball, she conquered the waves, laughing and sputtering as salt water found its way to her mouth. Soon she glided in the water as fearlessly and naturally as a fish. Gumball laughed as he watched her dive in the water, and come back up again.

The sun was setting over the ocean. The view was spectacular. He and fionna sat in the shallow end of the water, watching the sky turn colors that contrasted with the dark glittering blue of the water. As pretty as the sunset was, Gumball was looking at Fionna. She was better than any sunset he'd ever observe in his life. She sighed, and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Hey prince."

"Hmm?"

"Thanks. You know, for helping me the water and stuff."

"Don't mention it. Was the least I could do in return for you rescuing me from the ice queen all those times." He smiled. "Besides, it was fun. Teaching you to better comprehend the waves and all the waters many extremities."

"I didn't understand half of what you just said man." He laughed and she chuckled lightly. He turned and looked her in the eyes. They didn't say anything. It was like a sort of unspoken command as the two of them slowly leaned in and found their lips meeting. Gumball sighed mentally. This is exactly what he'd wanted. All along he knew he'd never be satisfied if she'd left without kissing him at least. Fionna smiled through the kiss, snaking her arms around his neck, as his tongue danced in her mouth.

"AHEM."

They broke their kiss and snapped their heads up to look at a slightly disapproving Cake. She'd swelled to twice her size to look menacing.

"Uh…hey Cake, what's up?" fionna giggled nonchalantly.

"It's gettin' dark Fionna. I think we should go home." She said in an almost authoritive voice.

"okay." She sighed; giving the prince a longing look as she slowly stood up and tore herself away from him. He stood up too, and was joined at his side by Mochro.

"So I guess we're all meeting up at Marshall's for a jam session tomorrow. You guys'll be there right?" he smiled and kissed her hand before hopping on the back of his monochrome colored steed.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." They all said their goodbyes and parted their separate ways. Fionna and Cake were almost halfway home before cake cried out, "OH. MY. GLOB. Fionna!" she cried, grabbing her sister by the shoulders and hauling her down to eye level. "You just MADE OUT with Gumball!" cake shrieked, her tail frizzing out behind her.

"Yeah, so what? No big deal or anything." Cake stared at her dumbfounded.

"No big deal? Fi, we're talking about _the_ prince gumball! The guy of your _dreams_, Remember? What if he tries to marry you? You'll hafta' be a queen! Picture it! Fionna the Human, queen of the Candy Kingdom!" cake said throwing her arms up in the air for effect, her voice carrying through the woods, as the two adventuress walked home.

But unbeknownst to them, a purple cloud living on the woods overheard their conversation. Lumpy space prince whipped out his cell phone and dialed his best friend, Michael's, number.

"Michael? OH. MY. GLOB. You're not gonna lumping believe this, but I just heard Cake say that Fionna and Gumball were making out with each other and are gonna hafta get married! What? Of course! I _just _heard her say it! But don't tell anyone! Oh. Wait. Forget that! Tell lumping _EVERYONE!"_ he cried, calling hot dog prince to spread his news.

_The next day at prince gumball's breakfast table…_

Peppermint maid slammed her hand down on the table as the prince jumped up in surprise.

"Gumball! Why didn't you tell me?" he gave her a curious look.

"Tell you what, peppermint maid?" she looked at him aghast that he would try to hide such things from her.

"Hot dog prince told me that LSP told him that you and fionna are banging each other and that you're getting married next week!" It took the prince a moment a moment for her words to register in his brain. But when they did an angry blush spread across his already pink skin. He growled in a very unprincly like manor.

"Get lumpy space prince on the phone."

**Soooooo how was it? I have no freakin idea where this came from. Wasn't sure how to end this either so meh. :I R&R cuz I need to know how to improve mah storeez!**


End file.
